Garou Tribes
The Garou of Bandaiyan A Land of Barbs & Wires Bandaiyan is a chronicle of savage survival-horror. The Garou of Australia are truly a dying breed. There are less than five hundred Trueborn and only a few thousand kinfolk admidst Australia's 21 million humans. No new cubs have been born in the last 12-13 years; the player characters represent part of the last generation that is likely to be born as the world spirals into apocalypse. There is an edged, almost desperate atmosphere in many septs. This lends itself to heavy tension and sometimes radical, violent or even in extreme cases nihilistic behavior from Gaia's warriors, especially within the Outback. The War of Tears It was no accident that the majority of convicts sent in the First Fleet and the following wave of penal colonists were kinfolk. They'd been specifically chosen by canny vampires pulling strings who were eager to rid themselves of "the lupine problem" and had been been given lists of names. There were no Trueborn among them, but when the penal colonists and naval officers had children, a remarkable number experienced their First Change shortly after puberty. Black Spiral kinfolk were among the colonists, as ratkin and their kin. These young shifters experienced the ordeal of their transformation with only folklore from sympathetic kin- and many of them became lunatics or lost cubs. The War of Tears began in ignorance: the young Garou considered their attacks on the Bunyip and other natives as a defense of the colony. By the 1800s, ranked Garou from all the tribes had begun to arrive, but the damage had been done. The last of the Bunyip were destroyed 1820 and the Alcheringa, already suffering from the European violation, began to retreat from New South Wales. This began a pattern escarbated by the gold rush and eager expansion of the commonwealth. Modern Concordiat There are now six protectorates and seven tribes of Garou in Australia. Twenty-five caerns, most of them small (rank 1-3) stretch over a nation roughly the size of the United States sans Alaska. Every tribe excluding the Bone Gnawers have leadership of at least one rank 3 caern. The Gamarada are the handful of athro and elder who lead the Concordiat. They are currently thirteen in number. No moon bridges connect the septs; there is only limited access to the penumbra outside of the caerns and areas controlled by the Weaver or the Wyrm. The Caerns & The Umbrood The largest and most humanistic septs are located in New South Wales, Queensland and Victoria- often near the cities that house the majority of Australian's humans- and vampires. The caerns in Australia are sanctums for allied spirit broods who are themselves often targets of not only the Wyrm and Weaver but the Alcheringa- leading the Garou and their reduced Umbrood in the middle of the triadic war, beset from all sides. Only a handful of caerns exist, seized from the Bunyip and other Fera or other creatures of the wyld during the colonial and gold rush eras. Compared to other continents, these caerns are small and typically only have one or two guardian packs. The spirits broods of the caerns, highly dependent upon the Garou, tend to form deep relationships with their favorite packs or individual Garou. Some of the spirits have European roots, others are exiles or refugees from The Alcheringa. Black Furies Black Spiral Dancers Bone Gnawers Children of Gaia Fianna Glass Walkers Silent Striders Uktena Other Garou Links Caerns in Bandiyan Septs in Bandiyan The Concordiat Umbrood The Litany Garou Ranks & Sept Positions Garou Packs Garou Rites Garou Fetishes Kinfolk Path Dancing Dreamwalking Garou Templates Garou Backgrounds Garou Merits & Flaws main page